Snowbound
by Layla Fairy
Summary: When the team recive a distress call from the planet Snowtopia they go to find it's a trap! But when Sprx and Nova end up snowed into a cave, what will happen?
1. Feeling Cold?

Midnight: Another story?

Yep. I think there is an episode called snowbound but it just fitted this story perfectly so here it is. This is in Nova's P.O.V and focuses on her hate for snow/cold. Tis a Sprx/Nova to. Here's Midnight with the disclaimer:

Midnight: basically she owns nothing.

Nicely put. (sarcasm) anyways here it is.

**Snowbound**

The alarm's ringing ran through the Super Robot. Whoever said Sundays were for resting obviously wasn't a hero, I mean heroine. We were all sitting in the main room just chilling when the alarm broke the perfect atmosphere.

Ok I admit it, while sitting I risked a few peeks at my gorgeous red-furred companion. But it isn't because I like him, it can't be. I mean ok he's a great friend, my best friend, but I wouldn't like him as a boyfriend I mean me and Sparky? No way!

Wait did I call him gorgeous?

Right now I'm sitting in my Foot Cruiser. Gibby had said an SOS message had come from a planet called Snowtopia. Why don't I like the sound of that? Hmm could it be the fact I'm Cheimaphobic? For those who don't know that means fear of extreme cold.

"We're nearing the planet team." Antauri's voice says through the communicators flowing through each part of the Robot. Whoop-de-do where nearly there, happy days…yeah right.

"Get ready for landing" Gibson says from Fist Rocket 4. I ease up the controls allowing the Foot Cruiser to make a soft landing, but that didn't mean Otto landed softly. Heh he never was good at landing.

"Otto!" demanded a fuming Gibb. After all he was on Otto's side of the Robot.

"Come on team, let's look around" Chiro instructed. I gulped, things just keep getting worse. I exited the Foot Cruiser and came face-to-face with a white blanket, literally. The whole planet was covered in horrible, horrible snow.

The tree's green leaves could barely be seen under their pearly white coat. This place looked like well a winter wonderland. But in reality it's a nightmare, of which I can't wake up from.

"Come on, Nova!" Chiro calls, four of his coloured monkeys behind him. They went without me! I run to them for two reasons, one: to catch up. They were a long way from the Robot already. And two: I HATE THE COLD!

Whew I'm glad I got that of my chest.

"What took you so long? Getting slow in your old age?" Sprx asks as I catch up with everyone.

"If I'm old what does that make you?" I retort. I caught only a glimpse of his wide-eyed expression as I ran towards the front of the pack. I walk next to Chiro. Antauri is on his other side.

The cold is nipping at my feet. Whoever is making socks for monkey's better hurry up! The wind brutally bashes against me making my hearing dodgy. But bad hearing or not I can still hear Gibson, Otto and Sparky arguing like theirs no tomorrow.

I really can't be bothered to listen to their argument so I start a conversation myself.

"Hey Antauri," his olive eyes shift from the surrounding to moi.

"How long till we get to the source of the call?" I shout over the guy's argument and the wind.

I could have sworn I heard _come on you know I'm the ultimate cheese master. _I think it was Otto. Random.

"From what Gibson told me, it should be only a matter of minutes before we reach the source." He calls back. Thank. Shugazoom.

I look back at the black eyed trio, as I call them.

"SHUT UP" I yell. They were all like o0 but hey who cares? Whew I can hear myself think again. It shut them up anyway, so the job is done. Chiro looked kinda annoyed, if I can remember rightly he said he had a…..headache, whoops. Sooooo not guilty.

I turn around (so I'm walking backward, Heh I have many talents) to yell some more.

"Can't you guys talk about anything without having an argument?" I stress. They all kinda shrug it off. Man nobody listens to me.

I love that twinkle in Sprx's eye, it's kinda like a red star.

"Uh Nova you might want to stop before you walk into that…." He stops I have no time to take in what he said as I feel something hit me square in the back.

"Tree" he finishes. Thanks a lot for that one Sprx.

I fall to the ground. My colourful dictionary shines through as I say some unrepeatable words. The snow meanwhile which had been sitting dangerously on the edge of the tree started its descent.

And wouldn't ya know it; it gets me on the back. I shriek as I jump off the floor, my feet slip and end up on my butt. Sprx and Otto start laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up guys" I say as Chiro holds out a hand to help me up.

"Classic" Sprx chokes out in-between laughs.

Man if he wasn't so cute I would totally pummel him. God, now I think he's cute!

"We are here; this is where the distress signal came from." Gibson announces.

I take a look around there is a cave opposite me. It has snow swaying unstably over the entrance. The trees seem to be pretty much dead. This part of the planet doesn't seem so peaceful.

I notice a shadowed figure standing in the branches of the tree closest to us. I squint my eyes to get a better look. I know that figure anywhere its Mandarin II as we had named him. You know the one with the awful bone-ish armour.

"Guys up there" I point to Mand II. He grins

"Well done at least one of you has good eye sight." He says before jumping off the tree and lunging at us. Woot! He said my eye sight was good, alright compliment number one!

"Nova, Move!" I hear Sprx yell, I realize why. Mand is heading straight at me. Now I remember why no one compliments me.

I move just in time to let him crash against the floor. I look around. The team is scattered in various locations. But Sprx is standing under that cave entrance, seems like M II spotted it too.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" he yells, the snow around the entrance was slipping. Then it clicked, he was starting an avalanche! The team seemed to take in a breath as the snow crashed down towards Sprx. My brain jumped into action.

"Sprx!" I yelled as lunged at him and pushed him into the cave. I heard the snow hit the floor and I felt my body hit the floor before my eyes closed. The world around me went black.

* * *

Yet another one begins! Ok I know I say this every time but I think Nova was a bit Off-role. But anyway please R&R 


	2. Beautiful Disaster?

Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster? 

I wearily opened an eye. All I remember is going to a planet called Snow-something but it was a trap set by Mandarin II. Then an avalanche and Nova shoulder barging me. I felt a tweak in my shoulder. Man she pushed hard.

I opened the other eye to take a proper look around. As I tried to get up my body felt stiff and freezing cold! I noticed as I breathed out my breath steamed up, like it does on a really cold morning.

I looked at the walls….wait walls? i must be in that cave that was behind me when the avalanche started. But anyway the walls were frozen solid. The ice zigzagging out the wall. The floor was a dull grey, the soil of which once stood here had frozen and died.

My body temperature was slipping, I could feel it. Nova will hate this. Wait Nova! I had completely forgotten about her, my bad. I turned round and looked down. She was flat out on the floor. She looked so lifeless… what if she's…..dead? I collapsed at her side onto my knees.

She was lying face down. Tears rimmed my eyes and threatened to fall. I felt like one of the only things I stood for was leaving me. I looked at her back, to scared to look at her face. It was slowly, very slowly rising and falling. She was alive!

Nobody had to know about that little incident, especially not Nova. I didn't want to leave her there; she would get a….neck cramp? Whatever. I wiped the tears from my eyes, (To get rid of the evidence) and grabbed her under the arms.

I couldn't put her against the wall; I mean they were practically all ice! It was then I noticed the considerably large amount of snow blocking the entrance. One word came to mind, although I won't repeat it. I looked over the situation.

I was Snowbound in a cave with Nova, Heh I've had worse. I mean out of all the team i could think of worse to get stuck with. I mean think about being with Gibby 24/7! Scary thought.

I remembered I still had Nova in my arms. I gently leaned her against a rock. I sat opposite her. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. I always hinted, flirted and showed off to get her attention. But she never seems to get the fact I love her with all my heart.

I guess I will never be able to take her in my arms, whisper in her ear and maybe kiss her?

I heard a mumble and broke out of my thoughts. It was Nova, she was coming round.

* * *

My head hurt something awful as I struggled to open my eyes. I instantly felt my body temperature drop, rapidly. My sight un-fuzzed and I saw Sprx grinning at me. ! I remember now, there was an avalanche and…and, yeah.

At least he was ok. I looked around; it was like my worst nightmare. There was ice everywhere. Holy Shugazoom! The flaming cave entrance was blocked by snow! Wait I was snowed into a cave with Sparky of all people! Great I stuck in a cave with my blooming crush, with no means of escape!

"Hey Nova you ok?" he asked. Quick blurt out anything!

"Yeah fine, err Sprx I'm just going for a walk, ya know to clear my head, I'll be back in a minute."

Whew, it's hard enough living with him. But now stuck in a cave with him? I have to think this out.

I get up of the icy cold floor. As I get up to walk away I see a flicker of…..sadness? cross his eyes. Could he possibly like me that way to……No he couldn't? Besides he doesn't flirt with me cuz of that does he?

As I walk down the tunnel my thoughts where plagued with him only. I always thought he flirted with me because that's who he is… I look back; I seem far enough away from him. So I do the only thing I can think of when I'm confused….sing.

* * *

She said she was going for a walk. I guess I was a little disappointed. I really wanted to spend this time with her. Then I heard something. It sounded like…singing? I guess its Nova. I wanted to hear her sing so picking myself off the floor I walked towards the source of the sound.

As I got closer I listened to her words. It was like an angel singing.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

When she finished she turned around to face me. A line of pink trails across her nose.

"Sprx….i didn't know you where listening to me." She said. Man her blush made her look cute.

"Heh I wondered if you erm, wanted someone to walk with?" well I messed that up.

"Sure" she said before walking deeper into the cave. I followed her, we would worry about our situation later.


	3. A Thank You Forgotten

It's a Manic Monday!

Midnight: but it's a Friday……

Awww. You ruin all my fun (Pouts) I'm trying to update every one of my stories.

Midnight: you could say it's a Frantic Friday.

Whatever. On with the story.

Chapter 3: A Thank You Forgotten.

I can't believe you caught me singing! I always say or do something at the wrong time! I notice you're a little behind me. I continue to walk through the maze of ice chambers, twisting and turning this way and that. I suddenly stop; you are obviously not looking where you are going and crash into my back.

"Um….. I'm kinda lost…" I stutter.

"Oh well done." You sarcastically sigh.

"Oh so it's all my fault now?" I snap, ouch that sounded harsher than I wanted It to.

"Well you where leading…" he snaps back.

"So you could have remembered where we where going." I raise my tone a little.

"You dumb blonde." He shouts

"I am not blonde! I'm summer yellow!" I shout back. He smirks.

"And I'm not dumb either!" I quickly add.

"Took you long enough to realize."

"Yeah well if I'm so dumb why did I save you!" I shout, sometimes I just can't stand him. I storm off to think.

* * *

Ouch I was really harsh. But I couldn't stop myself from say them things. But she's right. She did save me after all. Great now she'll never know I like her. But she can't just go off alone.

I run to catch up with her.

"Come to shout more insults at me?" she snaps.

"No I come to say sorry. And thank you." I said, her eyes met mine. Those beautiful pink swirls.

"I'm sorry to, I guess the cold makes me cranky." She sighs.

"Your not cranky." I say.

"Hey, I think I can remember the way out." She says.

And for what seems like ages I just stare at her, her perfect figure, her spectacular pink eyes and stunning golden fur. Maybe I should tell her now? Or should I keep it for later?

Or should i……No! It's now or never!

"Err…..Nova….i…." I blurt out jumbled up rubbish.

* * *

He's stuttering. Is it a possibility that he might like me like that?

No he can't can he? But what if he does? I feel a sensation of feelings. I'm a warrior; I should be able to handle this, Heh if he can't say it…..then….then I will!

"Sprx, shush." I silence him. Sooooo how exactly am I going to do this?

"I want to tell you something important" I say, that was weird.

"Yeah, me to." He says. I look deep into his eyes. Their gleaming.

"Then lets say it together, at the same time." I say. We both already know what the other's going to say. Well I know what he's going to say anyway.

* * *

This is it.

"On the count of err….three" I say. She nods.

"one….two…three" she says.

Then I hear it. Those three magical words…._i love you_….

* * *

OMG! He said those words, those words I've been waiting so desperately to hear. I feel like I'm floating.

I notice him leaning closer. My heart skips a beat as his lips touch mine. I melt into him. I put my arms round his neck both deepening the kiss and pulling myself closer to the male I love so dearly.

I feel his arms snake round my waist and our tails tangle together.

I pull back for air. And he just stares into my eyes. Our faces are so close that our noses are inches apart. I notice that his arms are still round my waist.

"Sprx can I have my waist back?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asks not paying attention. He grins.

"No" he finishes.

"Take them of before I break them off!" I threaten. Only playfully of course.

"I think your going to have to break them then." He teases.

"Hey Nova?" he asks.

"Yeah"

"Do you like to sing, ya know since you were earlier?"

"You could say that" I say. I think I know where this is going.

"Would you, ya know sing something for me?" he asks.

Yep I knew he was going to say that.

"Sure, this is one of my faves." I say. He lets me go and sits on a rock which is smoothed over with ice. He's ready, I'm ready so I begin.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
lord what you doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief._

_Lord somebody, somebody can anybody find me, somebody to love._

_She works hard everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe_

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_  
Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
I wont accept no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love"

* * *

_

Now there's only one chapter left. Goodie!

Midnight: You big kid.


	4. Go In Enemies Come Out Lovers

This is the last chapter of Snowbound! Yay!

Chapter 4: Go In Enemies Come Out Lovers

The one thing bad about being suck in a cave with your newly acquired boyfriend is the fact that you can't tell the time. Hang on is there anything good about being suck in a cave with your newly acquired boyfriend? Well you could say if it wasn't for this adventure I wouldn't even have a boyfriend because I wouldn't have confessed I love him and…..I'm confusing myself.

But anyway like I was saying…err…..thinking you can't tell the time because it's a cave so you can't see the sky, like if it's blue or black.

But I'm guessing it's night time seeing as I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm currently sitting in the part of the cave we got snowed into first, shivering like there's no tomorrow and snuggled into Sprx. I know Antauri always says that the only way to beat a fear is to face it but still, I could off been broken in a little softer. I let out a sigh.

Sprx heh, he fell asleep ages ago. So he's curled into a ball asleep. It's surprising how much he looks like a sleeping house cat. But anyway my head is on his shoulder which I must say is surprisingly comfortable. His fur gives off warmth but it's still freezing. Well it looks like the team aren't coming anytime soon so I should try to get to sleep.

_I sat up and looked around. I noticed someone standing in front of me. It's Antauri! He looks with a concerned look on his face. His olive eyes were scanning me. _

"_Antauri?" I ask which is kinda dumb seeing as I know it's him._

"_Nova, the team is closer than you think, things may seem dark but there is always light." I looked confused I suppose because he continued._

"_Allow me to show you." He said before an image flashed into my sight. _

_It was the outside of the cave, only half the snow was gone. I saw the team using their weapons to dig through. He was right, the team are incredibly close.

* * *

_

Outside the sky's stars shone over the remaining members of the monkey team. The Super Robot had been moved to the cave entrance. Chiro being human needed sleep so he had gone to bed, but silently three monkeys worked. As saws, drills and claws slashed the snow they could just see light through the cave.

Otto was bored seeing as the members of the team he socialized with the most were either snowbound or sleeping.

Gibson worked quietly, calculating how long it should take before they reached the other side. And Antauri was just silent.

* * *

I sat up. The chill of the ice met my robotics and I instantly felt the freeze. I noticed I was still cuddled into Sprx. But why was this time colder than the others. I opened my eyes fully and let them adjust to the light. Wait light!

I looked up and there they were all four of them. The green, blue and black mixed together with the morning sunlight. And of course our leader stood in the middle.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"How, What, When?" I stuttered.

They just smile.

"Maybe we should have come later, they look kinda cosy." Otto states, I'm confused at first then it clicks.

"Nothing happened!" I practically yell pushing Sprx away from me. He wakes up with the sudden jolt and stares around at the others.

A few hours later

Sprx was sitting in his chair with Nova on his lap. They had just had breakfast and he had his arms round his love and a full stomach. The others were still adjusting to this….change. But one thing they knew was that there were going to be a lot less arguing.

* * *

Yay! Another one done! I'm on a roll! 


End file.
